Jeanne's Return
by Mere-Bear-Maryy
Summary: When Abby and Ziva are out one night they find themselves in trouble with a certain enemy and the feelings of another come to light. Tiva, McAbby and Jibbs.
1. Usual Night Out

_Hey i am back with a new story. Sorry if i don't update often 'cos i am a 5th year at school and working hard to get my highers._

_I Don't own NCIS if i did well you'd know about it. ;)_

_Read and review my little muffins and i will write and update._

_**

* * *

**_

Jeanne's Return

**Chapter One – Usual Night Out**

And the loud music filled the air around the hot dance floor. There were two women, one dressed in tight jeans and a simple yet stylish deep green top which was cut off on one shoulder and matching green shoes. The other was dressed all in black with a red dog collar. They both laughed as they dance around a couple of hot guys and made their way over to the bar.

"Abs wait up!" Ziva laughed

"Come on!" She shouted back

Finally they made it to the bar and sat on the empty chairs, ordered their drinks when Ziva turned to Abby.

"So, how are things with you and McGee?"

Abby grinned "Perfect. Oh. My. God. He asked me to move in with him. So sweet."

Abby and McGee finally bucked up the courage to tell Gibb's that they broke famous rule number 12 about two months ago. They had been now dating for 6 months and it seemed to be going very well. Ziva had not seen Abby or McGee happier this made Ziva smile more because two of her co-workers finally realised they were meant for each other.

Abby saw Ziva smile to herself. She narrowed her eyes and her mind put up pros and cons for the next question she was going to ask.

"What about you and Tony? Ever thought about it?" she asked innocently.

Ziva's head snapped, so to speak. The truth – yes. She liked him, however she didn't know if she was in love with him, sure he was hot, charming and funny but he was commitment phobic and then there was the change of her telling him "Tony, I love you" only to get her hear broke the next day by him bumping into a hot blonde with plastic boobs and high skirts.

"Abby he is my partner" she deafened

"So not true, do you have feelings for a certain partner you spend every day with?" She replied casually sipping her vodka with lemon and lime.

Damn, she knew. How? When?

Did she?

Did she even feel the ounce of what could be a real relationship for the both of them?

Abby could see Ziva's mind race, she was sure that she loved him. Okay maybe love was a strong word for their relationship. Tension. Lust. Maybe those. But the question was how to get them to finally say something to each other.

Ziva shook her head.

"No. He-"

"Likes you?" Abby said

"He sleeps with a girl and then nothing. It's all about sex to him." Ziva continued

"That's not true. Jeanne?"

There it was again, Jeanne. All about her, the woman who finally made Tony think about love. He kept saying it wasn't real, but Ziva knew he was lying. But _**IF**_ the mission didn't blow over how far would he go? Marriage or children? Would he of even left NCIS just to run away with her and be Tony DiNardo full time?

Mr and Mrs Tony DiNardo.

Jeanne and Tony DiNardo.

Ziva could see it now the wedding invitation, engagement ring, vows, the first kiss as husband and wife, the reception and then after Jeanne getting pregnant and them sharing a _"love child"_ together, forever.

Abby could see pain in Ziva's eyes when she mentioned Jeanne. She knew it was hard. Ziva worried about Tony when he didn't answer her calls. Why did Jenny do that to them – surely as Ziva's old friend she told Jenny of her feelings towards Tony? Did this have something to do with rule 12?

Abby quickly changed the subject and soon they were both laughing and joking about simple things they didn't notice someone luring in the shadows watching them closely. Through her head the word "Revenge" spread fast. Soon he would pay.

* * *

_And remeber be nice about those reviews. :)_

_Love Maryy - xx_


	2. A Worried McGee

_Don't own NCIS, i wish i did though, _

_enjoy and R&R please. _

**

* * *

**

Chapter Two – A Worried McGee

Two hours later and three drinks later Abby and Ziva stumbled off the stools locked arms with each other and began laughing as they tumbled out onto the cold streets of D.C.

Still laughing they came into the dark alleyway; they didn't see the dark figure follow them. The figure reached into their jacket to reveal a long wooden stick lifted it into the air and swung at Ziva first. She fell. Abby laughed and went to pick her up. Abby was drunk but she saw the blood come from Ziva's head and she turned around and wham. Slap. She fell to the ground with her last breathe she moaned for Tim.

* * *

McGee looked at the clock. 3am. Abby would of been home by now. She was normally home by 1 at the latest. He took his cell of the table and walked to the window, sticking his head in front of the curtain to show the city of D.C light up like a Christmas tree in the night.

Ring, Ring, Ring.

_Pick up the damn phone._

_God, this was worst than Tony undercover with Jeanne._

_Come on Abs, just answer so I know your okay._

"Hey, this is Abby, leave a message and I'll get back to you soon."

"Voicemail? Are you kidding me?" McGee said to himself

He tried Ziva's.

"This would be Ziva's phone, leave a message I will call you back."

No luck again. Tony?

Maybe he could call Tony and update him. Or they could be having a good time right? Just switched their phones off because they were dancing and didn't want to get distracted_. _

Yeah, that's it, out one night I mean come on Abby wouldn't do a one night stand on him. Right ?

* * *

Tony woke with a start, once again he was dreaming of Jeanne and how everything turned out. For once he could just dropped the subject and move on. He was ready. He did see a couple of hot girls last night eyeing him up after he finished work. He grinned. He was hungry. 3.15am the thin green light spread from the alarm clock around the white walls of his bedroom. He groaned and got out of bed quickly checking him hair in the mirror as he went. Talk about bad hair day for men – stuck up like a hedgehog.

His feet being dragged along the floor towards the kitchen where there lay in a cardboard box the food of the glory. Heaven's itself made this. Pizza. Perfect in every way.

He picked up the last remaining slice and smiled as it moved towards his open mouth. He could taste the sauce already. It made it to its destination of Tony's mouth. The ingredients burst out.

He quickly ate the rest before heading back to bed. Pulling the covers over him and he closed his eyes and drifted off into a deep sleep filled with wanted dreams.

* * *

Ziva woke up in a dark basement tied to a chair his head pounding,

"_How much did I drink?"_ she mentally asked

She looked around it was dirty. Whoever tied her up didn't understand anything about hygiene. She felt someone stir beside her.

"Whoa, Bad headache Hey, were am I?" They said

"Abby?"

"Ziva, Oh thank god, where are we? What's going on? Who's place is this?" She asked

"I do not know Abby."

Ziva tried to pull her hands out of the ropes but couldn't. Whoever did this was good, They knew their stuff.

The door burst open shining a white light into Ziva's face almost blinking her. Ziva opened her eyes when the door closed slightly to reveal a familiar face.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Miss David." She spoke coldly

"Jeanne?"

Jeanne laughed. She walked round to Abby holding a knife. Abby's face showed fear as Jeanne slowly bent down. She pressed the knife against Abby's throat.

"I think we need to have a little chat Abby." Jeanne smirked.

* * *

_What does Jeanne want from Abby?_

_Why is Gibb's calling Tony at 3am?_

_Answers will be told next time. _

_Love Maryy - xx_


	3. Reactions

_Don't own. But wish i did. _

_Oh and read ncisgirl101 's "Shadows of something more" because it's the simply rocks.. :D_

**

* * *

**

Chapter Three – Reactions

"Gibbs?" Tony said lazily into his cell still half asleep and wanting more.

"Tony, Abby and Ziva have been abducted. Come into the office right away." Gibbs screamed down the phone. He hung up.

Tony jumped out of his bed and put on his jeans and blue shirt, grabbed his gear, car keys and sig and rushed out the door.

"Abducted? Who's stupid idea is it to take Ziva – a Mossad assassin and then Abby - a forensic scientist. Both could kill and leave no forensic evidence. What is going on?"

He drove like Ziva all the way to the headquarters. Fast. Speeding. He broke all the Highway Code rules.

He arrive in the bullpen to find McGee, head in hands, sitting at his desk. Tony felt sorry for him. His girlfriend gone just like a creamy cake in front of a young child. His placed his bag down and slowly walked over to his friend. Yes, Tony admitted that McGee was his friend.

"We'll find them Probie."

Patted his shoulder and walked back to his desk and began working as McGee sat in there staring at a small picture of Abby and Him.

* * *

"What do you want!" Shouted Abby

Jeanne smirked

"WHAT?" Abby screamed.

Jeanne came round to Abby's side and pulled out the knife admiring it. Abby could see that she had an evil look in her eyes. They felt ice cold.

Jeanne showed Abby the knife and Abby held her breathe as Jeanne moved it to Abby's side and...

* * *

Gibbs rushed in.

"Do we have a location?"

"No. Phones are off. Sorry boss."

"Sign of weakness, McGee"

"I feel weak." McGee mumbled

"They won't die, I won't let them." Gibbs whispered to McGee before heading up to the director's office.

McGee turned to look at Tony. "You're lucky Ziva's not your girlfriend and just your friend. You wouldn't know how hard it is for me right now."

Tony shocked by this looked up to Gibbs, who heard everything, stared back in return. Tony looked at Ziva's desk. Was he really lucky?

* * *

Gibbs rushed in, Jenny was standing staring out of the window. He quietly closed the door and walked over to his ex-lover. He got to her and he could see the marks of tears form in her eyes. Two friends gone? Just like that. It's not logical.

"Did you find them yet?" He voice broken. Gibbs felt his heart break he never saw her like this before. Never.

"No. Not yet" he gently said

"Well how long will it take?" She almost screamed.

She walked round to her sofa in her office and sank into it letting it take away her pains.

"I didn't mean-"

"It's okay Jen. I will find them."

With that he left her office. She sat their looking at a photo of her, Ziva and Abby and a girl's night out one night. Laughing through the tears of her memoires.

* * *

Gibbs came descending down the stairs as the elevator doors beeped. Tony and McGee stood to see who it was. They didn't expect to see Abby, perfectly fine and unharmed.

* * *

_Heh, Did you really think i could kill off Abby? Hope this is to your liking. _

_And in other news - i was reading my book - "The Blonde by Duane Swierczynski" and it mentions the Mossad (How awsome eh?) I highly recommend it. It's a fab book. _

_Anyways review for me and you shall be granted with more. :D_

_Love Maryy - xx_


	4. Tony's Choice

_Don't own but i can dream. - OMG WHO LOVES THE PROMO ON YOUTUBE? :) i did. can you tell? Ziva looks amazing, Tony's humor, Abby's lostness, McGee's boardem and Gibbs hatred for vance and the new team. _

_Anyways on with the Fic, _

**

* * *

**

Chapter Four – Tony's Choice

"Abby!" McGee whispered and ran to her wrapping her in his arms. Thanking god for her safer return. Gibbs and Tony ran towards her too. Hoping Ziva was with her. Ziva was nowhere in sight.

"What happened?" Gibbs said

"We were coming home from the club and then someone hit us, we woke up in a cold, dark, smelly cellar thing. Jeanne she-"

"Jeanne?" Tony said surprised

Abby nodded holding onto McGee's hand. Tony then disconnected himself away, He was torn by a ex-girlfriend and his partner. He had to choice. One or the other. But wish one?

"What did Jeanne what?" Gibbs asked

"To talk to me."

"Abs, what about?"

She pointed at Tony and said "Him"

Tony and Gibbs looked at each other. Abs could feel the pain Tony felt for both Jeanne and Ziva. His secret girlfriend, wait ex-girlfriend had taken his best friend and partner away from them.

"What did she want to know Abs?" Tony asked barely above a whisper.

"Mostly you." She said remembering their conversation..

_

* * *

_

Jeanne cut the ropes that held Abby down. Abby felt like punching her but then Jeanne tied her hands together and lifted her off the seat. Ziva watched them go and Abby smiled sadly as Ziva was left locked in the basement again.

"_Sit." Jeanne said coldly_

"_I'm not a dog, unlike you." Abby shot back_

_Jeanne sat opposite Abby. She took a slip of water._

"_How's Tony?"_

"_Well, let's go and see him at the Navy yard then we will see." _

"_Don't think so. Do you think he wants me back?"_

_Abby stared at her. She knew he was different, the way he acted and talked. He hardly smiled. Ziva was worried about him, she loved him. Everyone knew, even Gibbs. But he never let her in._

"_He misses you if that's what you're wondering Jeanne."_

_Jeanne smiled, she stood up. And lifted a photo frame off the table and came back to show Abby._

_It showed Tony and Jeanne curled up together on the sofa both of their eyes were sparkling. _

_Abby swallowed, This was all she needed. Whatever happened to the guy falling for the friend – Ziva instead of been with this lunatic. _

"_What you think he's just going to leave his life, his job, his friends and Ziva for you." _

_And then it came down like bricks._

"_Ziva? Is he sleeping with her Abby?" Jeanne almost shouted at her_

"_No, what I meant was that she's his best friend." _

"_It's more than that. When you see Tony tell him it's her or me." _

_The next thing Abby knew she woke up in a taxi cab heading for the Navy Yard.._

* * *

"Shit." Tony swore.

Gibbs, McGee and Abby looked at him waiting for him to choice. Tony looked at Gibb's first.

"I'm sorry." And handed in his badge and sig.

Abby looked at him in shock. McGee wanted to shoot him and Gibb's was staring into the eyes they were filled with rage.

* * *

Ziva sat along in the dark and damp basement. Jeanne took Abby and Her. Well her now. Ziva tried to reach into her pocket were there lay her pocket knife Jenny got her for her birthday. She was so close she could feel it with her finger tips. Then the door slammed open, Jeanne walked right up to Ziva. Jeanne wanted fear but she would never get it as this was Ziva.

Jeanne held up a knife to Ziva's throat.

"He's mine not yours and always will be." Jeanne hissed.

* * *

Abby slapped Tony right across the face.

"What were you thinking? You can't pick her she abducted me and Ziva!" She screamed

Abby slapped him again.

And again.

"She's right you can't pick her Tony." McGee said.

Gibbs who didn't speak looked at Tony with a disappointed face as Tony walked to the elevator. Abby ran after him with McGee and Gibbs at her heels.

"Why are you choice that slut over your job, your friends and your life?"

And Tony's last words before the door's closed said

"I'm going to get Ziva back"

* * *

_Did you think i would let Tony pick Jeanne, come on i am a Anti-Jeanne fan, like many of you, i hope, review, 'cos i need my daily allowance of them. _

_And yes i had to make Abby slapp him at least 3 times 'cos Abby need to talk sence into him. :P_

_Love Maryy - xx_


	5. Finding Ziva

_Okay, look i don't own and if i did well:_

_Tony and Ziva would be together, Abby and McGee would be together, Jenny and Gibbs would have a secert relationship and Jeanne would never of happened. Oh and Kate and Ari would be alive and together also. _

**

* * *

**

Chapter Five – Finding Ziva

McGee sat in the bullpen searching for Abby and Ziva's cell phones again to check. Wait, Ziva's is on. It was calling someone. Tony.

* * *

Tony ran out to his car as the phone went. How could call him now?

Ziva.

He looked at the cell thinking it must be a dream. He flipped it open.

"Ziva?" he breathed into the phone.

"No, Tony, Not Ziva." An evil voice said madly.

"Jeanne? Why did you take Abby and Ziva?" He said. Now he was pissed.

"Did you make your choice Tony?"

"Yeah, I did, Jeanne, it's my friends and my job thanks. Now where is Ziva."

Silence.

"Jeanne if you hurt her I swear I will personally kill you."

And evil laugh was heard and the phone disconnected.

Tony slammed his phone on the passenger seat and hit his head on the wheel. Thinking how did this happen.

* * *

McGee and Gibbs listened into the phone call while McGee ran the search.

"Got it boss."

Gibbs looked at McGee as if to say 'You'd better be right McGee'

* * *

Ziva in the chair tied when Jeanne came back. Ziva saw pure evil in her eyes. Jealousy. Envy. Hatred.

In one fast movement Jeanne took the knife and forced it into Ziva's right upper leg. Ziva bit her lip to hold in the pain.

* * *

Tony now had the location thanks to McGee, If he was right Tony would buy him a new car, a fast one. Tony took a leaf out of Ziva's book and ran about six red, lights. All he could think about was finding Ziva and telling her his true feelings.

He turned down the street that Ziva was at coming to a screaming stop from the wheels. Tony carefully opening the door and got out. Ran towards the steps reaching for his gun. Wait, he didn't have it. He gave it to Gibbs!

"_I'm sorry." And handed in his badge and sig._

This was bad. An un-armed cop going into a home with an insane woman and of course his best friend. He looked at the name above the door.

"Mr and Mrs DiNardo?" he said to himself.

He crept into the home. It was very welcoming in a weird and scary way. There was photos of him everywhere: with mates, at work, at home, in bars.

He then heard someone talking down in the basement and he headed down where the conversation heated up.

* * *

Jeanne stood in front of Ziva holding the knife with Ziva's blood splattered all over it. Ziva had blood on her arms legs and neck. She looked tired and wanted to sleep for days.

"Do you understand me?" Jeanne slat at her.

Ziva being Ziva sat up proud and tall in her seat fighting the pain.

"No."

Jeanne smacked her. Blood started to drip from Ziva's lips. She could taste the bitterness. She felt sick and tired. She knew this would end soon. How could they get any worst right?

Jeanne took the knife again and forced it again into her right upper leg close the other wound.

This time Ziva let out a squirm. She hunched forward and Jeanne pulled her by the hair back. Ziva closed her eyes and began to breathe heavily.

"Next one will be in your heart" she hissed into her ear.

* * *

Gibbs, Jenny, McGee, Ducky, Abby and even Palmer were in two cars heading for the house that was addressed to "Tony DiNardo" they would not lose Ziva like Kate. Not again. Never.

* * *

Tony slammed open the door, Jeanne didn't flinch back.

"Ahh, Tony, nice of you to join us at our little party." She said nicely to him, thinking that he was still her boyfriend or even husband.

Tony looked at Ziva and back to Jeanne. He could see she was in pain. He needed to get her out and fast.

"Let her go Jeanne."

"Honey, why would I do that, she is what is keeping us apart. We get rid of her and we can be together again." She smiled kindly at him.

'Okay, Insane much?' Tony thought.

"No Jeanne it's over. Has been for a while now." He spoke while he edged over to Ziva slightly.

"GET BACK I WILL KILL HER!" She screamed. Holding the knife to her throat.

Ziva's hand reached her back pocket and help the paperclip in her fingers. She worked to make it the shape she needed.

"Jeanne come on, let her go and you can still walk away and create a new life, please" He begged.

He was close to Ziva now. He kept moving slightly and soon he was on the floor next to Ziva. He placed his hands over the two deep cuts on her leg to stop the blood.

Jeanne saw this and unzipped her top.

"STOP IT FOR I WILL BLOW THIS PLACE TO BITS!" She half screamed and half cried.

Tony and Ziva looked up in horror they saw strapped to her chest was a bomb. A big one.

* * *

_Dun, Dun, Dun!_

_What will happen next?_

_OKay, first off, no i don't plan on killing of Ziva, She my fave character. Second thanks for your reviews however i want more please, or no update. i mean it. _

_Love Maryy - xx_

_ps. Don't hate me ;)_


	6. Jeanne's Last Stand

_Don't own._

**

* * *

**

Chapter Six – Jeanne's Last Stand

Tony kept pressure on Ziva's wounded leg while looking at Jeanne. How could this happen to him?

"Why are you doing this Jeanne?" He asked gently – he didn't want her to blown them all up.

"You know why." She shouted back to him

Ziva whined in pain as Tony tightened his grip on her wound. Tony and Jeanne's eye connection broke.

"Sorry" He mumbled to Ziva

"I am fine."

"No, clearly you're not, you have two stab wounds in your leg and your bleeding like crazy!" He said worriedly. Their eyes locked.

"Why do you care so much" She said as she closed her eyes.

Jeanne looked at them with disgust. If this was how they were like as a couple then shouldn't he'd be better off with her instead of Ziva?

Tony was about to answer when Jeanne coldly said..

"Cut the crap. Let's play a game."

* * *

Gibbs, McGee, Abby, Jenny and Ducky along with Palmer were just about at the "DiNardo" Home. They will get there in time. Won't let?

* * *

"Game? Freaking games when Ziva could bleed to death are you insane?" Tony shouted at his ex-lover.

Jeanne evilly smirked at Tony and walked closer towards the couple.

"Tony tell the truth and I won't kill her okay?" She asked nicely – again like talking to a husband

"You don't make the rules Jeanne I do." Tony fired back

Jeanne laughed. "I think I have the upper hand there my love." She held out the detonator for the bomb.

* * *

The team excluding Ziva and Tony arrived armed and ready. Ducky and Palmer were not allowed in but Abby bullied Gibb's saying it was her best friends in there and she was going to carry a gun and pop that bitch.

Gibbs and McGee entered first, Jenny and Abby closely be hide them, guns up and ready to shoot. They silently made their way down the stairs.

* * *

Ziva felt sick. Her throat felt like she had never had a drink her entire life. She could feel her body shut down. Sleep, water, food. That was all she wanted. All she needed. Her mind was telling her body not to give up, not yet, it was too soon. She was Mossad, She could handle more. Her eyes felt like rocks pulling her lids downwards, she felt her body hunch forward. She felt the warm and her eyes saw a glowing light with two voices calling her – Ari and Tali. Her brother and sister calling her into the light.

Tony saw that Ziva fell forwards. Her breathing wasn't good, small intakes and out, her heart raced. Tony had to get her out of there. He held her close to him and his eyes looked up at Jeanne saying "If she dies I will hunt you down and rip you up so bad no one will tell who you are"

Jeanne smiled. It was almost done, maybe another half an hour and Ziva would properly be dead and nothing would be able to stop her.

"Well, now you could answer a question Tony, do you love her or me?"

Tony looked to the door which lay open a little he could see two guns with shadow figures. He knew this was Gibbs and the team. He smiled and looked back at Jeanne.

"I have always loved her, never you."

And with that gun fire flew though the room. Tony held Ziva close to no injure her more. He protected her. Jeanne's lifeless body shot into fell to the floor effortlessly. She let out a last breathe and blood poured out of her like a waterfall. Rapidly.

Gibbs, Abby, Jenny and McGee stepped forward into the room. Abby looked at Ziva and nearly burst out crying. They all rushed to Tony's side where there lay Ziva her heart rate slowly decreasing and the breathing almost stopping forever.

* * *

_Oh my, what on earth will happen next?_

_did you expect that or not - Please let me know,_

_Also review or i will not be updating. i want more please, and remeber to have a good weekend. :D_

_Love Maryy - xx_


	7. Dysfunctional

_Don't own, wish i did, :(_**

* * *

**

**Chapter Seven - Dysfunctional**

Tony stacked the grey walls of Bethesda, hoping Ziva would come out of the operation okay, after all he needed to tell her how he felt. He wanted everything that came with commitment with her. He changed after Jeanne and now the new Tony would become a one-woman guy, and his woman was Ziva.

Gibb's noticed Tony's uneasiness and motioned him to the hospital elevator. Both walked into with their head held high. The doors closed and Gibb's leaned over and flicked the switch. He turned to Tony and nodded for him to talk.

"I love her and I don't care about rule 12. You know what screw it," He almost shouted and his boss, who raised an eyebrow "What?"

"You know you remind me of another agent who did the exact same thing, He fell in love with his partner." Gibbs began

"What happened to them?" Tony wanted to know more – maybe he had a chance.

Gibb's smiled "He got a 'Dear John' letter in the end. But he still loves her. Don't let the mistake he made and let her go. Ziva will not die." Gibbs spoke looking into Tony's eyes almost fatherly.

"Thanks Boss, and I am sure she loves you back right? Jenny I mean." Tony smiled back

Gibb's looked at Tony before hitting the switch to make the elevator move again, Then he head-slapped DiNozzo and when the doors opened he spoke as he walked

"That was for taking an interest in my personal life DiNozzo."

Tony exited smiling and shaking his head as they both made their way back to the waiting room.

_

* * *

_

An hour later...

Tony sat in-between Abby and Ducky with Palmer, Jenny and Gibbs across from them. Thinking would Ziva make it?

The doctor came through. Everyone stood up and waited to the doctor to tell them if Ziva would live or die.

"Miss David?"

The team nodded.

"Miss David has lost a fair amount of blood, however we managed to stop the bleeding and she will make a full recovery if she wakes up that is." He spoke in a low and calm voice

"IF," Abby screamed. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN IF?"

"She is in a coma, and it's not likely she wants to wake up. It's like she finds her life with more meaning in the afterlife so to speak." He said again in the calm voice.

Tony had to sit down; he placed his head in his hands, fighting the urge to cry. Would she not return after all?

"Can we see her now?" Jenny spoke

"Yes, one at a time thought," He doctor said "Room 310"

With that he left. Jenny bent down and whispered to Tony and she pulled away. Tony looked at her nodded and left for Ziva's room. Jenny and Gibbs left for coffee leaving Palmer, Ducky , McGee and Abby. After a minute Abby spoke up with her usual smile

"Ducky, Where did rule 12 originate from?"

* * *

Ziva opened her eyes and she stood in a white room. She was wearing white jeans and a white tank with her usual star of David necklace. She looked round: nothing. Just an empty space. Then she heard whispering..

"_Ziva please wake up, I love you. Always have, always will. Wake up so we can talk okay? This reminds me of a movie ya know?"_

"Tony?" she whispered back. Then she remembered, Jeanne, The Bomb, Gunfire.

"TONY!" She shouted trying to make contact with him.

No luck.

"Ziva, he can't hear you now." A voice spoke

She turned and their stood her deceased mother.

"Ima?" she whispered

"Yes," Her mother stepped forward to her wearing a white gown with would make a wedding dress look like rags. "You have grown into a beautiful young woman Ziva." She smiled

Ziva smiled back. She had not seen her mother in years and know standing in front of her stood her mother, who looked the same as before she died.

"You must choice Ziva, you can stay with your sister, half-brother and I or you can return back to your friends."

Ziva looked away from her mother and started to remember the good times with her friends – the laughs, the parties, the team work, the drinks, love.

She turned back to her mother looked her in the eye and said "I choice life because everything I wanted is there. My friends are not just my friends. There my family, even if they are-"

"Dysfunctional?"Her mother helped her with her English like she used to back when she was a little girl.

Ziva laughed. It was true, they were. She nodded.

"Glad you made the right choice." She smiled and disappeared leaving Ziva to think about the team and going back home.

* * *

The bedside table clock showed the time showed 3.47 am. Abby was fast asleep on McGee's lap. Palmer and Ducky on another set of seats and Jenny and Gibb's up against the wall with Jenny's head on his shoulder leaving Tony wide away watching Ziva's almost lifeless body to see if she would move. He was getting tired and his eyelids where shutting themselves when he thought he saw Ziva smile. He widely opened his eyes and whispered her name.

"Zee?" He whispered again

She smiled and started to giggle which waked the others and they all gathered round the bed.

Within seconds Ziva opened her eyes blinked a couple of times and smiled up to see her team looking down at her. Tony couldn't help but kiss her lightly on the lips and she too returned the kiss.

* * *

_Yay, Tiva Kiss. :D_

_Oh My Gosh - i got my Human Pabalona Virus injection today at school wow my arm is really stiff but i managed to write this chapter while listening to PCD sway, and Karmina the kiss. :D With a bit of HINDER! - great band. ;)_

_Anways review please and you will get more McAbby, Jibbs and ofcourse the lovely TIVA!! ;P_

_SPEAKING OF WHICH - HOW AMAZING IS THE THREE SEASON 6 PROMOS? I can't wait for it to start! ;) - AND BONES STARTS NEXT WEEK IN THE UNITED KINGDOM MY MUFFINS! _

_Love Maryy - xx_

_Ps. Love me 'cos of the tivaness. :D_


	8. Family

_Omg, how amazing was "Last Man Standing" Thanks to all the kind people who uploaded it on YouTube. WOW. Perfect, i can't wait for the next one!_

_Anyways, Here's the next chapter. _

_Don't own._

**

* * *

**

Chapter Eight –Family

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs shouted while slapping him. "She's just woken up from a coma and your playing kissy face?"

Abby smirked with McGee giggling little a little girl. Jenny, Palmer and Ducky just smiled.

"How are you feeling my dear?" Ducky gently asked

Ziva looked at him smiling slightly "good thanks Ducky." She then yawned un-lady like without covering her mouth.

"We're so glad your okay Ziva, you had all of us worried, even Tony." Abby said holding her hand.

Ziva looked at Tony who was grinning back at her and she turned back to Abby.

"Me too Abby."

* * *

After an hour of answering Gibbs and Jenny's question the doctor walked in and began to check over things.

"Everything looks normal. Just have a day of rest and then we'll discharge you tomorrow, then you can go home and relax before work, have you somewhere to stay?" the doctor asked

Tony stood "Mine."

"Okay, that's perfect. If you need anything my names Doctor Watson." And with that the doctor left Gibbs, Jenny and Tony with Ziva in the room.

Abby and McGee went home, orders from Gibbs. Ducky went home to his mother as she was complaining about the corgis were barking again. Palmer went with Ducky to help him.

"Ziva, get some rest, that's a direct order. Tony you too, Go home." Gibbs said drinking some coffee.

"Boss, with respect and all, I'd rather stay here to make sure she falls asleep." He demanded

Gibbs was about to protest when Jenny put a hand to his chest. "I think that's a great idea Tony. You stay with her. Come on Jethro, I need some sleep." She lightly smiled at Tony and Ziva.

Gibbs looked at her like she had five heads and mumbled an 'okay' and both walked out the door shutting it so they can be alone.

"Thanks for letting me stay at yours Tony." Ziva smiled

"No problem, anything really." He said sitting down onto the hard plastic chair next to Ziva's bed. He reached and held her hand in his.

Ziva looked down at their hands feeling her heart skip a beat. But that's not logical right? How could a heart skip a beat?

Tony could see Ziva's mind race. What was she thinking? Did she regret the kiss earlier?

"You okay?" he asked, wishing she was and didn't regret the kiss.

"I am confused." She said

"About?"

She looked at him trying to find an answer. Then, there it was, in his eyes. They seemed to sparkle like a thousand stars in the night sky.

She leaned in slowly, he felt her move and he too, leaned into a kiss filled with love. Sweet and slow.

"I love you Ziva" Tony whispered before kissing her again. She pushed herself forward more to deepen the kiss.

* * *

Jenny and Gibb's walked to her car when she stopped and turned to him he collided with her. They were so close they could feel each other's breathe. Both were speechless.

"_Damn those eyes"_ Jenny thought

Gibbs then felt a sudden urge to kiss her. So he did. He quickly leaned in and passionately kissed her, Jenny immediately responded.

* * *

Abby and McGee sat at home in the sofa when a buzzer went off. The kitchen one. Abby and McGee looked at each other and got up and walked to the bathroom. Abby picked up a small white stick and looked at McGee and let him have a look, she placed it down on the table and wrapped her arms round him. He whispered in her ear

"We're going to be parents Abs."

* * *

_Okays, so Abby's going to have baby, Tony and Ziva are together and yeah, Jenny and Gibbs. ;)_

_OH! - Does anyone like Eli David (Ziva's father) i loved him, he loved his daughter so much to send her back to America YAY!_

_AND, WHEN SHE RETURNED SHE ACCEPTED HUGS? - FOR THE FIRST TIME EVER!_

_And, What happened to Agent Lee? :O_

_PM me i want to talk more about "Last Man Standing." _

_Review and you will get more, if you don't i will not write or anything. i want at least 12 okay.. Thanks!_

_Love Maryy - xx_


	9. When She Died

_Didn't you just love Agent Afloat? - Simply Perfect. Good old TIVA Moments. - PM Me to talk about it more okay?_

**Chapter Nine – When She Died**

Jenny woke to have herself wrapped up tightly in the arms of Jethro Gibbs. She turned to watch his sleeping face and she was hit with memories of Paris. Flashing thought her head all that somewhat nine years ago. She kissed his cheek lightly, picked up her golden robe and went downstairs.

* * *

Tony woke stilling holding Ziva in his arms at 9.45 am. He looked over at Ziva who was snoring loudly.

"_How did I manage to sleep through that?"_ He laughed at himself.

Just then Abby and McGee stepped in smiling slightly, Tony couldn't help but noticed Abby's glow on her face. He nodded at both of them. Abby came over and hugged Tony lightly.

"Hey how's she doing?" She asked

"Better, she's just resting before she comes to mine." He replied

"I was before you woke me up hairy butt." Ziva spoke opening her eyes to find Abby, Tony and McGee looking at her.

"Hey Ziva, glad your okay! Abby and I have news for you both." McGee said rather excitedly

"THERE'S GOING TO BE A NEW ADDITCION TO THE NCIS FAMILY!" Abby said holding her stomach while jumping up and down.

Both Tony and Ziva looked at her and McGee with grins on their faces.

"Mozel Tov Abby, McGee." Ziva said

"Yeah, what she said Congrats McGee-"Tony smiled "Tim, Abby."

"So when can I go home?" Ziva asked innocently

* * *

Jenny had made fresh pancakes, eggs and bacon that morning. Gibb's could smell her cooking from upstairs he quickly pulled on his dark jeans and walked downstairs to meet his lover. Jenny smiled as he walked up to her, lightly kissed her and sat down to eat. Throughout the meal they hardly spoke, but kept their eyes on each other.

* * *

"Okay, so did you pick a movie Zee?" Tony asked

"Tony, It is impossible you have every movie on the planet here." She said looking at the different titles and genres on the shelf next to the TV.

"Not every." He said coming up to her

She looked at him to say 'of course you don't Tony'

He grinned at her and was about to pick up a movie when Ziva grabbed his arm and twisted it round so he was on the floor head down. She grinned before she said

"Hey, you said I could pick the movie."

He squealed loudly as she tighten the grip.

* * *

Abby sat by the computer when in froze, not thinking properly she started to hit it.

"MCGEE!"

She hit it again.

"Why won't you work!" She screamed at the computer.

Suddenly the screen when blood red.

"MCGEE THE COMPUTER'S GONE CRAZY!"

When she turned round to look at the screen she read the words out loud :

**"Will You Marry Me Abby Sciuto?"**

"MCGEE THE COMPUTER ASKED ME TO MARRY IT!"

Wait...

"OH MY GOD! YES MCGEE I WILL MARRY YOU!" She screamed

McGee came through the door only seconds later laughing. He kissed her gently and placed a ring on her finger.

* * *

Jenny, Gibbs, McGee, Abby, Ducky, Palmer, Tony and Ziva all went out to celebrate the engagement and the little baby McGee to come. They went to a new local bar. They were all laughing and joking about until Ducky's phone rang, it was a dear old friend from Scotland whom also moved to Washington. Ducky came back with a long of sadness on his face, everyone noticed.

"What's wrong duck-man?" Asked Abby

"Jeanne was pregnant when she died." He said.

Everyone turned to look at Tony completely shocked.

* * *

_Did you really think it would be happily ever after?_

_Not in my fics xD - Review or no update. i was glad of the feedback on last chapter.. Now. Lets see i want to get up to 110 okay? Or no update. _

_Yes i am mean, Jeanne's baby, Will it be Tonys?_

_What will happen with Tony and Ziva now?_

_What gender will Baby McAbby be?_

_Questions will be answered next time on.. JEANNE'S RETURN._

_Love Maryy - xx_

_Ps. Don't hate me too much!_


	10. Visitor

_Don't own, but you know that, _

_yes I know that was evil on the last chapter, but wait for this and the next one ;)_

**

* * *

**

Chapter Ten - Visitor

_Last time on Jeanne's Return.._

"_Jeanne was pregnant when she died." He said._

_Everyone turned to look at Tony completely shocked._

"What?" Abby said to McGee

Tony looked at Ducky to see if he was doing some sort of sick joke. He wasn't, he was dead serious.

Ziva looked at Tony then Gibbs then Ducky, she couldn't believe it, was this unborn dead child the son or daughter of Tony DiNozzo?

"It's not mind, it can't be." Tony said defending himself in front of his co-workers, boss, boss's-boss and girlfriend above all his friends and family in a weird way.

"Don't worry DiNozzo we'll figure out this mess once and for all." Gibb's said looking at Jenny with the evil Gibb's stare.

Jenny said nothing. She looked at Ziva. She has hurt and pain in her eyes. Then Jenny knew that putting Tony on that stupid undercover mission just for her to get back at the frog was only just for her. She didn't think of what this would have done for the team. Mainly Tony and Ziva's work relationship and now love relationship.

"Right everyone office now." Gibb's said marched way

Jenny stood still as everyone made their way back to the office thinking tonight would be a very long night after all. Ducky placed a hand on her shoulder as a father would do before he spoke

"Everything will be okay director." He smiled before heading out.

She of course was not too sure if it would be any more.

* * *

Tony and Ziva were in the elevator moving up towards the bullpen. Tony cut feel the tension building up and up. He leaned over and flicked the switch. The elevator went dark but he could see the pain in Ziva's eyes. He gathered her up in his arms.

"We'll be okay right?" he spoke

"What do you mean?" She said quietly he could barely hear her

"The whole Jeanne thing, it won't come between us? She was just a mission and plus we used protection. The baby can't be mine." He said into her hair

"You do know that condom are only 90 percent affective, right Tony?" she said

He pulled away from her with a shocked face. He was so screwed.

"Seriously? What? Why? When? How? I?" He struggled to get the words out of his mouth

Ziva began to laugh at his shocked face

"I need to call all my ex-girlfriends now, Thanks Zee." He joked before laughing himself

After 5 minutes of laughing at themselves Ziva turned to Tony.

"We will be fine Tony." She flicked the switch and the elevator began to move again.

When she stepped out of the elevator Tony could imagine a little boy with his face and Ziva's eyes running past. It looked so real her had to run out of the elevator to see if they did have a son. He looked round, No little boy. He sighed, Maybe one day be and Ziva would have children. Someday soon maybe?

* * *

Ziva and Abby sat at Ziva's desk typing onto her computer trying to find out where Jeanne had been for doctor's appointments, jobs, food well basically everywhere she would have been for the past couple of months. McGee sat going over her bank records.

Tony sat just looking at the rest of them working at three am just to right a wrong. His family.

He smiled and began to check dates and times of people she visited. They all check out. He was stuck.

Gibbs came in with Jenny and his heels. They looked like they had an argument, a bad one at that. Jenny's eyes were bloodshot which meant she had been crying.

He shouted orders "Ziva got anything?"

"Jeanne checked in for three doctor appointments just the space of 4 months. She also regularly visited job centres for any job in a ten miles radius of the navy yard. They had none yet but they kept looking for her." Ziva said

"She also went to the coffee shop round the corner everyday at the same time and the owner said it was like she was waiting for someone" Abby finished

Gibb's nodded. He turned to McGee

"Er, She got large amounts of money from two people one was Kerr Marsden and the other was Lucas Totten. I can't find them anywhere boss. It's like they just appear and then disappear when they want too. Last update was the night Abby and Ziva were abducted at 7.34 pm."

He walked over to Tony's desk "And you?"

"I have nothing. Sorry boss."

Gibb's head slapped him and said "Don't apologize I thought I taught you better than that. Keep looking. I want to know the father of this kid."

Before he and Jenny walked down to Ducky's.

"We have nothing" McGee said

"We know McGoggle." Tony said putting his head into his hands.

No one seem to notice the elevator doors opened. The person walked in and straight into the bullpen.

Everyone looked at the mystery person. Ziva was the first one to speak.

"Papa?"

* * *

_Okay, so Ziva's father is here, which means trouble is comming up._

_Note, the whole part with Ziva and Tony and Tony seeing a small boy will be very important in the future. So keep it in mind!_

_And what's with Jenny and Gibbs? _

_Also, who are Kerr Marsden and Lucas Totten? _

_Next chapter will be more about Abby and McGee's baby, Tony thinks more about this unborn dead child might being his after all and Ziva and her father "talk" :D_

_so if you want the next chapter fast i want at least 12 reviews. :D thanks!_

_Love Maryy - xx_


	11. Positive Match

_Hey, sorry i was in Glasgow for a few days. I don't own NCIS but i wish i did. _

**

* * *

**

Chapter Eleven -Positive Match

"Ziva. Are you okay? I came as soon as I heard."

"I am fine."

Ziva hugged her father with everyone's eyes watching them.

"I am glad." He smiled and looked round. He noticed Tony and remembered him being at Ziva's placed he ordered the photos to taken.

"Papa this is Abby Sciuto the forensic expert and my best friend, Timothy McGee the computer expert and Tony DiNozzo my partner." Ziva said smiling.

Eli David shook hands with everyone but with Tony he quickly glanced at his hands before hand. Tony was the only one who noticed this.

"Hello to you all. Ziva talks highly of you." Eli said before turning to his daughter "I have information on these Kerr Marsden and Lucas Totten."

"You do?" McGee said rather excitedly

Everyone turned to look at McGee strangely before turning back to Eli David.

"Yes, for you see they are the same-"

"Person" Gibb's finished for Eli. The two shook hands then Eli shook Jenny's hand.

"The same person, what do you mean?" Tony said to Eli

Ziva wrote down the two names. Everyone watched her, she lifted her head at look shocked at her father.

"I cannot believe we missed that!" She said

Her father nodded. Tony, McGee and Abby looked confused at Ziva.

She lifted the paper on it was "_Trent Kort"_

"What?" Tony said

"The first name and last name together make him with an extra "r". That's impressive!" Abby said

"Not really, kinda dumb if you ask me" McGee huffed

"Aww poor McGee!" Abby said kissing him softly and hugged him. Eli looked at Ziva.

"Oh there engaged and Abby's pregnant Papa." Ziva said

"Does this happen often here – relationships with co-workers" he said looking at Tony

Ziva smiled gently at Tony. "Only sometimes"

Tony smiled back

* * *

A few hours later Tony went to the vending machine with a five dollar note, but once again it didn't take it.

"Stupid machine. Not taking my money and not giving me candy." Tony said giving the machine evils.

"Do you often talk to machine?" a voice said be hide him.

Tony turned round to find Eli standing there looking at him rather oddly. Tony mental slapped himself. Here he was talking to a candy machine and his girlfriend's father standing right next to him without realising it.

"_Great DiNozzo, good start with your other half's family. You'll never hear the end of this."_ Tony thought to himself.

Tony laughed "No, not that often."

Eli smiled.

"So you are the famous Anthony DiNozzo" Eli said

"_Oh god..."_

"I guess. Depends on how famous I am." Tony laughed nervously

Eli laughed "So you're the guy that my daughter fell in love with."

"Yeah I am."

"As the father I should say to watch yourself and if you hurt her I will send Mossad after you with bombs, guns and knife flying at you from afar. Your life will disappear completely if you break her heart. No record of you will be found." Eli said looking straight into Tony's eyes. He meant every word.

Before Tony could speak Eli spoke again

"But I know you won't hurt her, I can see it in your eyes."

Eli turned to walk away when he spoke again "Treat her well."

He left Tony speechless as her sank to the floor not thinking of candy anymore.

* * *

Abby and Ziva sat in the lab. Abby was checking the unborn baby's blood for the father. Ziva was praying it was not Tony's. She couldn't handle if it if the baby was him.

Abby looked at Ziva "It won't be his your know"

"You do not know that."

"I do. I can tell. I can also tell that the baby I am having will be a boy. I can also tell that you and Tony will have a baby girl."

Ziva looked at Abby and laughed

"I am serious."

"I would bet 50 that your baby is a girl"

"Really?" Abby said

"Yes, you cannot tell the sex of a baby right now." Ziva said smiling at her best friend

"You're on David."

McGee walked in to find Ziva and Abby looking at each other weirdly.

"What's going on?"

"Oh Timmy we didn't see you there!" Abby said innocently.

"What did you do Abby?" McGee said

Ziva tried to hide a laugh by putting her hand to her mouth.

"Nothing Timmy really" Abby said

McGee looked at Ziva then asked her

"Ziva?"

"Yes McGee?" She said still holding her hand to her mouth.

"If you don't tell me I will tell you father about you and Tony"

"McGee do no blackmail me, I can kill you with office supplies quite easily." Ziva said strongly

"Sorry Ziva." McGee said shyly.

Ziva smiled and walked out of the lab, before she was out of the room she turned round and said "Oh by the way Abby, I will win the bet, the baby is a girl."

"Abby you didn't but a bet on our un-born kid did you?" McGee asked

Abby laughed nervously when the bing of the computer went.

Abby, McGee and Ziva walked over to the computer where it said

"Positive Match"

* * *

_Heh. Okay so next chapter will reveal if Tony is the father or not._

_yeah i can't beleive that no one got the whole Kerr Marsden and Lucas Totten is really Trent Kort, i am happy about that! :D_

_Wasn't Heartland cute and amazing! - Tony looked hot in his new top! xD_

_Review. :)_

_Love Maryy - xx_


	12. Mossad Is Ready

_Okay, don't own, you know that but if i did well i would be living in New York city overlooking Broadway and have a house in LA too. ;)_

_Maybe even Italy.. :D _

Tony sat on the bottom step, head in hands, How could this happen to him?

Everything was fine until - Jeanne came back, pregnant.

"You okay Tony?" McGee said sitting next to him

"How do you think I am Probie," Barked Tony "Sorry, it's just I am not ready for the whole father thing, you are, but me? What if it was mine?"

McGee smiled "I'm not ready to be a father either but its happening and I am enjoying it, in fact it's the best feeling in the world right now to me."

"Really?"

"Yep, It will be me, Abby and the baby together, you can be cool uncle Tony" McGee said trying to make him feel better

"No, Its McDaddy, McMommy and McBaby." Tony laughed

Together they laughed for a while simply enjoying the sibling moment.

"Baby wasn't yours. It was Trent's" McGee said to Tony

Tony looked at McGee with relief. He exhaled a long breathe that he had been holding for what seemed like days.

"Thanks Probie" Tony smiled and the two headed off to the bullpen.

* * *

Abby and Ziva sat in the bullpen waiting for McGee to return with Tony. Eli, Gibbs and Jenny were no were to be seen. Tony and McGee came walking into the bullpen with smiles on their faces. Ziva and Abby began to smile too. Tony walked up to Ziva and pulled her into a deep hug. McGee and Abby sat on McGee's desk smiling happily with their hands tangled up together.

Nobody seem to notice Eli, Gibbs and Jenny walk down the stairs into the bullpen. Eli's eyes lit up as he saw his daughter wrapped in the arms of Tony DiNozzo. Jenny simply smiled gently thinking about seeing the pair as a younger version of herself and Gibbs in Paris.

As Eli came near his daughter Tony let her go and she left with her father to the elevator.

"Find Kort. He's missing. The CIA have no idea of where he went or is." Gibbs said

"Find him!" Jenny ordered before heading back upstairs.

"Something wrong with her boss?" Tony asked

The door slammed shut upstairs.

"Ya think DiNozzo. Going for coffee." Gibbs then left Tony, Abby and McGee to get his famous coffee from down the road. But he took the stairs for once.

"Okay something is up with them" Abby said

Tony looked at the elevator to his watch then back to the elevator. Abby came up to Tony and whispered something in his ear, went back to McGee kissed him lightly before heading down to her lab. Tony finally settled down to do his work with McGee in the dead silence.

* * *

Half an hour later Tony was panicking, Ziva still hadn't show up and the elevator was back to normal with Gibbs coming out of it twenty minutes previous. McGee was also starting to look nervous. They were beginning to think Trent got her. Tony looked at McGee who nodded once and Tony picked up his phone only to have Gibbs slam it down again. Tony and McGee looked at Gibbs.

"Boss-" Tony started

"She is with her father Tony. Let it be."

"Where?"

"Mossad Headquarters'."

"Why?" Tony asked

"Eli and I have a plan Tony to catch Kort"

Just then the elevator doors pinged and out came Ziva, Eli and two Mossad agents. One female and the other male. They all had a look of steal on their faces. All four where carrying a couple of bags each. Tony and McGee looked at each other as They came nearer towards the bullpen.

"We are ready Jethro" Eli smiled

* * *

_So Tony's not the father - Trent is and now he's after the team._

_Oh La La, What does Mossad and Gibbs have planned heh. _

_Review. _

_Love Maryy - xx_

**Spoilers Alert for Nine Lives **

**WOW, OMG. TONY AND ZIVA EPI THERE AND THEN!**

**Tony spoke hebrew so now i want to hug him and Ziva left for a week to see Israel again, i am hoping it's just to see her father and not this Micheal guy.. **

**But yeah i think Tony finally relises his feelings for Ziva finally, after what THREE SEASON! **

**lol, want to talk to me more? Send a PM. :D Thanks.**

* * *

Chapter Twelve – Mossad is Ready


	13. The Plan

_Okays, sorry for not updating, I had two NABS, Halloween party and ofcourse, looking after the house for two weeks while my grandparents go on Holiday, go figure._

_I don't own, but last night I had a dream where i did and it rocked. Thank you DPB for this amazing show :D and ofcourse the fans, who stuck by it. :)_

_Also, go Obama as the next president of the United States. ;]_

**

* * *

**

Chapter Thirteen –The Plan

"Are you sure this will work?" Abby said

Ziva smirked.

"Okay. I'll do it."

"Todah" Ziva said as she left Abby's lab with Abby watching her go with a look of nervousness on her. She then turned to the computer and stared to type.

* * *

Tony, Eli David, Gibbs, McGee and the male Mossad Officer were in the bullpen dressed in fancy suits. They were waiting for Ziva, Jenny and the female Officer to come back. Abby was told she could not take part in the plan as she was carrying a child. She would be in charge of MTAC.

Suddenly the three girls came out of the elevator, Ziva in a deep purple cocktail dress with matching heels, her hair was straightened. Jenny wore a white long ball gown dress with silver heels. The female Mossad wore a deep red strapless dress which came past the knee and black heels. Tony and Gibbs mouths fell open. Eli saw the look on both of their faces and smiled.

"Shall we?" He said offering his arm to his daughter, which she accepted with a evil smirk to Tony. Everyone left the building except Palmer, Ducky and Abby. The three scientists turned to each other and Palmer spoke.

"Why do they always get the fun part of the job?"

Ducky smiled softly and replied "Mr Palmer that is not how we professionals handle these things, while when I was a young lad in Scotland there was this one boy..."

Abby turned to Palmer and stuck out her tongue as Ducky carried on with his famous tales.

* * *

Ziva and Tony were slow dancing on the floor. Gibbs and Jenny sat at the bar. Eli and the two Mossad officers where acting casual by walking throughout the crowds. Tony watched them; Ziva could tell Tony was worried.

"Promise me you'll be okay?" Tony whispered in her ear

"I always am" She smiled at him before kissing him softly.

"Who's the other Mossad agents?" Tony asked.

"My cousins, Eyal and Sarah Danker."

"Mossad is one big happy family." He joked.

"_Target spotted."_ Abby said through their earpieces. She, Palmer and Ducky watched from MTAC.

"Confirmed target, It's Kort." Jenny said.

Tony held Ziva closer as he watched Kort move faster towards them.

Kort then pulled out a gun and fired straight at Ziva and Tony. Another shot went off, and Kort dropped down dead on the ballroom floor.

Ziva looked for her father and saw him lying on the floor covered in blood.

"PAPA!" She screamed

* * *

_Oh my.._

_Will Eli die or live?_

_What gender will the McAbby baby be?_

_Will i stop asking stupid questions?_

_- Only time and reviews will tell, so if you want me to update i want 10 reviews. :D_

_You know you love me. _

_Maryy - xx_


	14. Floored

_Don't own, but in my dream i do. :D_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Fourteen –Floored **

Ziva sat on a cold blue seat at hospital. Her head in her hands, trying to escape from this moment. But all she could see was her father lying on the floor covered in his own blood, unmoving. Uri had been taking into surgery as soon as he got in, forcing the Gibbs team to stakeout the family waiting room. A single tear ran down her cheek as someone put their hand onto her shoulder. She quickly wiped it away as she turned to face Ducky.

He lightly smiled at her. Her eyes showed suffering and fear. Ducky sat down next to her she did what she used to do as a child with a grandfather and leaned onto him he wrapped his arms over her telling her it would be okay.

Gibbs watched Ziva for what seemed ten long seconds before moving for his current position and exited the door. He rounded the corner and came to the nurses' station. He slammed his gun and badge onto the top of the table and a blonde nurse looked up stunned at him.

"Status of Uri David?"

She looked at him "Sorry sir, the doctors have not updated me yet."

He picked up the gun admiring it.

"Where do the doctors go Nurse Anderson?"

"Sir, that area is for staff only. I cannot allow you in." She tried to reason with him

He holstered his weapon and picked up his badge to show her it.

"Do you understand this badge Nurse Anderson?"

"Yes Sir."

"Do you understand what it means?"

"Yes Sir."

"Well, Do you know who Uri David is?" He asked

She looked at him. "No Sir, I do not know who he is."

Gibbs looked at her "He is the director of Mossad. His daughter is part of my team at NCIS. I would not be asking if it was not important."

The blonde pressed a button and a Male doctor came out.

"Can you take Agent Gibbs to Uri David's room please doctor. He says it's very urgent" Nurse Anderson said

"Yes Nurse Anderson, this way Agent Gibbs." He led Gibbs to Uri's room where he lay still. His face was almost pure snow white. If it was not for the heart monitor and IV lines it would of looked like Uri was dead to the world.

Pulling Gibbs from his stare the doctor explained that the surgery went well and that he would be out in no more than a week.

Jenny came up next to him and smiled when she took hold of his hand.

"Ziva okay?" He asked

"Yeah, she's going home with Tony for the night. Come on lets go home. Everyone else has and Uri will be fine for a couple of hours." Jenny said in her soft tired voice.

Gibbs nodded and got into a taxi which took them to Gibbs house. Just as he was about to open the door she kissed him and pulled him into the house, he of course, slammed the door shut with his foot.

* * *

Ziva and Tony were curled up on the sofa watching "The Decent" when Tony relised Ziva was already asleep so he picked her up slightly and placed her on his bed. He took off her clothes and put her in his old Ohio tee and pulled over the covers. He too undressed leaving his boxers on and climbed into bed putting his arms over her and he too, fell asleep.

Ziva woke up with the sun shining over her face. She noticed she was not in her bedroom but in Tony's. She turned her head round to see Tony still sleeping and smiled and kissed him lightly. Amazingly he didn't return the kiss. Her phone then buzzed from the table she picked it up quietly as she didn't want to wake her Italian sleeping lover.

"David?" She whispered

"ZIVA! OH MY GOSH! I HAVE BEEN CALLING FOR HOURS!" Abby shouted down the phone

Ziva smiled and looked over at Tony who was still sleep.

"Abby calm down, What's the matter?" She whispered again

"ZIVA! Come on you know me! I need to be happy all the time. Well if you must know, McGee last night broke the computer, not happy at that, he spends all him time playing that stupid game. He really needs to stop, Do you think they have some type of help meeting for role play games? You know like for smoking?" Abby stated

"Er, Abby this better be more than McGee's elf-lord game." Ziva again whispered trying to make a point that Tony was still sleeping.

"NO! Goodness, No! McGee and I got a test at the hospital done right? We got the sex of the baby!" She said rather excitedly

"Abby I completely forgot! So, girl or boy?" Ziva asked

Ziva then smiled as Abby told her the sex of the new NCIS baby. After a while of no stop talking about Elf-lord, the baby and why Ziva was still at Tony's. Ziva put the phone down and curled back up against Tony. She closed her eyes to relax herself before getting up.

"What did Abs want?" Tony asked his eyes still shut

"She told me that McGee is floored for breaking the computer and that the baby is a boy."

Tony smirked and opened his eyes. "Grounded not floored."

* * *

_Okay so baby McAbby is a boy. I was gonna make it a girl but then i thought, nah. :D_

_i have live journal now - my name is MereBearMaryy on it so look me up and add me if you have an account._

_Next chapter will be up if i get 12 more review. [=_

_Ya know you love me. _

_Love Maryy - xx_


	15. 8 Months Later

_Last chapter on this everyone. Thanks for reading and sticking with it :D _

_Don't own. _

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Fifteen –8 Months Later**

_8 months later..._

"Place needs a paint job" Tony whined

"I am sure they are very busy at their prober jobs to paint walls Tony." Ziva said from reading a magazine.

"Well, Zee-Vah, I was only be observant"

"Stop acting like a child"

"WHAT! You started it." Tony smiled

"Excuse me? Did I comment on the walls – Didn't think so." She said shutting her magazine, she was fed up with the new celebrity scandals.

"But-"

"Shut up, both of you." Gibbs and Uri said at the same time.

"Sorry Boss" Tony said looking down

"Sign of weakness Tony." Ziva smiled innocently at him.

"How long does it take to have a baby!" Tony said glaring at Ziva.

"Tony, it's a baby not a bar of chocolate at the vending machine." Ziva commented

"OI!" Gibbs shouted then Ziva and Tony clammed their mouths shut, not daring to say another word.

Ducky smiled and shook his head when Tony stuck out his tongue at Ziva, who repeated his actions.

* * *

An long hour later McGee stepped out of the double doors with the biggest smile on his face.

"She had the baby! He's so cute. Green eyes and black hair just like his mother." He said

Gibbs, Uri, Ducky and Tony shook his hand and Ziva hugged him.

They all came into Abby's room where she sat on the bed holding a small baby boy in blue cotton.

"Well you did it McDaddy – and I thought you were gay." Tony said smiling his DiNozzo grin

"May I boss?" McGee asked

Gibbs nodded and McGee head slapped Tony so hard he fell slightly with made everyone laugh quietly for they didn't want to disturb the little baby.

"What is his name?" Ziva asked looking down at him.

Abby smiled and said "James Lee McGee"

"Shalom James Lee McGee" Ziva said

"Want to hold him?" Abby said

Ziva grinned "Yes!"

Abby carefully handed James to Ziva and Tony came up behind her looking over her to see James more clearly.

McGee and Abby looked at each other, in their head they were making a bet of how long it would take for Tony to get Ziva pregnant.

A year?

Months?

Weeks?

Tomorrow?

"Well come to this crazy family James, You will fit in perfectly." Tony said Abby notice his eyes seem to glitter when he turned to look at Ziva, who was still looking at James.

'_Yep, won't take long at all.'_ Abby thought.

* * *

_Do you want a sequel? (If so review) ;)_

_Love Maryy - xx_


End file.
